A letter of Pain by Bella Swan
by rosencis
Summary: Edward est partis voilà longtemps maintenant. Bella raconte a Alice ses déboires et ressentis dans une lettre.


**Titre** : "A letter of pain, by Bella Swan".

**Spoiler** : "Tentation", tome 2.

**Résumé** : C'est du point de vue de Bella qui écrit une lettre a Alice sur le dur passage d'aprés sa séparation avec Edward.

**Note** : Alors, ma professeur de français nous a donner un devoir sur notre première séquence : La Lettre. Elle nous a donc demander d'écrire une lettre, en choisissant entre quatre sujets qu'elle avait choisit. Après correction, elle l'enverra a un concours organiser par la ville de Saint-Laurent du Var. Donc moi, aucun des sujets ne me plaisait alors j'ai demander a la prof si je pouvais écrire sur Twilight, étant plus inspirée. Elle a accepté et donc voilà une semaine après voilà ma première ship sur Twilight ! J'aimerai vraiment votre avis dessus donc je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et j'espère que vous aimerez. Rappelez-vous que c'est sensé être pour un devoir donc j'ai du trafiquer un peu quelques détails, bon si vous remarquez des trucs bizarre c'est normal... ^^ C'est mon premier écrit sur Twilight avant c'était sur NCIS. Ça vient de mon blog.

Edit : Je suis très heureuse de vous annoncer que j'ai eu 20/20 a ce devoir avec le commentaire **_"Excellentissime"_**, je n'ai pas gagner au concours : ce sont trois autres éléves de ma classe. Peut-être était ce trop cibler et long... enfin moi je suis contente de moi !

**Disclaimer** : Rien est à moi, et non j'aimerai mais non je n'ai pas écrit la saga Twilight... Pour être franche : tout est a Stephenie Meyer ! =D  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_19 Décembre 2005_

"**Alice**,  
Je ne sais pas par quoi commencer... les mots me manquent pour te dire à quel point le départ de ta famille m'a fait mal. A quel point vous me manquez. Toi ma meilleure amie, ton frère Edward l'amour de ma vie,  
Carlisle, Esmée, Emmett, Jasper, même Rosalie avec qui mes rapports ne sont pas au beau fixe. Globalement, vous, ma seconde famille. Mes «gentils» vampires.  
Je ne voudrais pas m'attarder trop longtemps à te parler, mes larmes incessantes sont trop dangereuses vis-à-vis de l'étanchéité du papier, mais je garde enfermé en moi tellement de choses dont j'aimerais te faire part. J'ai été muette trop longtemps. Je veux te dire. J'ai ce besoin au fond de moi de parler à quelqu'un de familier... du moins dans le domaine des vampires, toi seule peut me comprendre, en étant un.  
Je suis quasiment sûre que tu verras les mots que je t'adresse maintenant, grâce à tes visions. Tu te sentiras probablement flattée que j'ai pensé à toi - j'espère. Je n'ai que des souvenirs flous et inexacts de vous, mais dans ma misérable mémoire sont gravées tes réactions si joyeuses. Ta gaieté est partie si loin de moi. Parce que les faits sont là. Vous êtes partis. Toi et ta famille, incluant mon amoureux, ton frère.  
J'ai tant de haine envers moi même. Je me déteste au plus profond de mon être. J'aurais voulu être  
digne de ton frère : moins maladroite, plus forte, moins pleurnicheuse et moins agaçante. J'étais un poids, j'en ai conscience. Il a remédié à tout ça si rapidement...  
Es-tu au courant de l'état plus que second dans lequel j'étais à l'orée de la forêt, après ses adieux ? Je suis sûre que tu as vu tout ça. Ce moment qui passe et repasse dans ma tête, jours et nuits.  
La douleur a été un tel choc. Violente et extrêmement douloureuse. Pourtant, il est resté correct avec moi, pas un seul regard de travers. Il avait de l'assurance, et c'est ce que je n'arrive pas à comprendre. Comment aurait-il pû m'annoncer qu'il partait et me laissait seule, comme ça, de but en blanc ? Il m'étonnera toujours. Ses mots m'ont fait atrocement mal. Ils sont à jamais tatoués en moi. J'ai eu l'impression d'être une fragile fillette de cinq ans perdue dans ce vaste et cruel monde. Non, Edward n'est pas une personne aussi diabolique. Je le veux et le sais. Tu m'entendrais soupirer. Je doute de tout et surtout d'Edward... Toi et moi savons que c'était une énorme erreur.  
Je voudrais m'expliquer avec lui. Plus que tout.  
J'ai une fois de plus pris conscience que sa présence est indispensable à ma vie, son absence m'est insupportable – et encore le mot n'est pas assez fort.  
Je suis morte de l'intérieur. Je suis devenue un zombie, sans but. Tous mes espoirs se sont brisés en mille éclats. Et je veux qu'il revienne les réparer, avec moi. Qu'il reconstruise mon espoir, pas à pas. Il me manque. C'est idiot de le dire.  
Edward.  
Comment est-il ? A-t-il mal ? Je voudrais tant que tu puisses me rassurer en ce moment, me dire qu'il m'aime encore et qu'il avait une excellente raison de faire cela. Et il en avait une à la réflexion. Depuis le début, je suis au courant des instincts primitifs des vampires. Leur but est de tuer les humains, et même si vous vous abstenez, au fond de vous, cela reste prioritaire. Malheureusement, l'occasion s'est présentée trop tôt pour ton Jasper, quand je me suis coupée à ta petite fête improvisée en l'honneur de mes  
18 ans. J'ai bien vu qu'il était tenaillé par l'envie de m'ôter la vie et d'absorber l'intégralité du sang contenu dans mon corps. Incontrôlable envie. Je ne lui en veux pas, c'était normal. C'est ainsi que dix-huit est devenu un chiffre porte-malheur pour moi. Le jour où le mécanisme s'est déclenché. Cette nuit là où, endormie contre Edward qui est éveillé pour toujours, il commençait à envisager de partir loin de moi. Cela a été une évidence immédiate pour lui, une prise de conscience directe. Je le sais, n'essaye pas de nier. C'était inévitable. Mais j'aurais tellement voulu repousser ce moment aussi loin que la vie me l'aurait permis.  
Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'il me laissait ici. Que vous étiez tous déjà partis. Sans moi. Qu'il ne voulait pas que je vienne. L'as-tu voulu, toi et les autres ? Ne t'es-tu donc pas battu pour rester ? N'avais-tu pas vu à travers ton don ma réaction et l'après de ma séparation avec Edward ? Mon horrible présent. Je continue de me convaincre que tu as été forcée de partir. Toi et les autres. Edward l'a sans doute voulu et a argumenté tout ça. Mais vous, n'avez vous pas votre mot à dire ? Il m'avait pourtant promis de ne pas me quitter quand nous étions à l'hôpital au printemps. Jamais.  
Je reste dans l'incompréhension. Ce qu'il a dit ne compte pas. Je l'aime malgré tout et j'espère qu'il en demeure de même de ses sentiments envers êtes partis. Il est parti. Il est parti...  
J'ai longuement répété ses phrases pour prendre conscience du fait. Le contre coup a plutôt été douloureux. Je garde depuis un trou béant ouvert au beau milieu de ma poitrine.  
Je n'écoute plus la musique. Cela me fait penser à lui. Debussy est devenu mon pire ennemi. D'ailleurs, je suis navrée pour l'autoradio que vous m'avez offert, il repose au fond de mon placard dans un sale état. Mes ongles gardent un méchant souvenir de ce dur travail  
...Peut-être es-tu, en ce moment même, en train de redonner raison à ta famille – surtout à lui – pour  
remettre les pieds à Forks. J'espère toujours. Mais je suis lassée de croire. Croire n'est pas savoir comme le dit le proverbe alors, c'est évident je ne sais pas si vous reviendrez. Je voudrais arrêter de vous attendre. Quand j'ai les yeux fixés sur la porte d'entrée de la cafétéria du lycée, que je continue d'attendre que vous entriez, souriants, et que ton frère vienne me prendre dans ses bras pendant que  
tu l'agaçeras sur une autre vision - inventée, burlesque, que tu as eue. Rien que pour le taquiner. Le lycée est une épreuve de plus sans vous.  
Dure.  
D'ailleurs, je me sens seule ici à Forks. J'ai l'impression qu'il a emporté une moitié de moi avec lui quand il est parti. Je suis devenue ermite sous mon imposant caillou noir. Cette lettre est ma première écriture libre qui n'a rien à voir avec le lycée – et la liste des courses.  
Je sens bien que mon père est atteint par ma tristesse si profonde. Il est désespéré de me voir ainsi.  
Je n'y peux rien et là aussi je m'en veux d'éprouver cette passion dévorante pour Edward. Ça me détruit trop, et tellement profondément. J'ai pris conscience d'une nouvelle «fascination» que vous procurez. Vous, vampires subliminaux et parfaits, accrochez l'attention dès le premier regard. Et c'est quand vous n'êtes plus là que nous, malheureux et faibles humains, nous tombons dans un chaos silencieux et gris. Je sais, une autre de mes stupides théories. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'en créer depuis que je vous ai rencontrés. J'entends presque le magnifique son du rire d'Edward résonner près de mon oreille face à ma  
banale attitude d'humaine.  
Finalement un bail que vous êtes partis sans dire «au revoir», que seul Edward m'a fait ses adieux – trop brutalement. Trois mois et quelques petits jours de torture. Tu m'affirmeras de ta voix douce et mielleuse que les mois comptent comme des jours pour vous. Mais je refuse que tu me dises cela. Dans ce cas, cela voudrait dire que je devrais attendre des mois et des mois avant qu'Edward et ta famille reviennent, que la douleur sera encore présente des mois durant.  
Au bout de combien de temps penses-tu que sa curiosité le titillera au point de céder et me rendre visite ? Ou plutôt, penses-tu qu'il m'a déjà oubliée ? Qu'il juge qu'il est trop tôt pour me revenir, tellement lassé de ma personne ? Trop de questions et pas assez de réponses. Je dois m'arrêter.  
Je me rends compte que le temps passe à une allure effrayante quand je me réveille en sursaut au petit matin, toujours effrayée par ses semblables mauvais rêves quotidiens. A l'inverse, quand je pense à vous et que le ténor d'Edward – imité par ma pauvre imagination - me surprend à répéter ses dernières paroles, au fin fond de ma tête, alors, je remarque que les jours sont affreusement longs et ennuyeux désormais.  
Je passe chaque seconde à penser à vous. Je passe chaque minutes à me rappeler les moments fantastiques passés auprès de vous et chaque jour à me questionner sur notre probable avenir s'il n'y avait eu aucun départ programmé ce fameux mois de Septembre.  
J'aurai tellement voulu te dire tout cela de vive voix...  
J'ai dorénavant compris que depuis le premier moment, je ne dois pas aimer Edward, ni votre clan. C'est mal. Humains et vampires ne sont pas destinés à être liés...  
Un point c'est tout.  
_Tu ne recevras pas ma lettre. _  
Je sais c'est bête, tant de souffrance mise à nue sur un humble bout de papier.  
Prends en toi à Edward, mon amour éternel, il ne m'a pas transmis votre adresse en partant. Dommage.  
Je ne vous oublierez jamais – **même si je le dois : abdiquer n'est pas dans mes cordes**.

Bises. **Bella**."

Alors vous en pensez quoi ? Vos impressions ? Dites moi tout... REVIEW !!! lol  
Bon ce n'est qu'une lettre mais bon c'est déjà ça !  
Je me suis attelée à l'écriture d'une fanfiction mais bon je vais doucement... je pense la publier sur mon blog quand elle sera finit ce qui je pense sera approximatif de ... l'année prochaine ! *sans blague, je sais c'est triste xD*  
---**----Marie**


End file.
